Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa 2)
Chiaki Nanami '(七海 千秋 ''Nanami Chiaki) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She has the title '''Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “''gēmā''”).'' She is actually revealed to be an Artificial Intelligence along with Usami, created by Chihiro Fujisaki pre-despair and modified by Alter Ego to be a mole for the Future Foundation. She was executed along with Monomi after being voted guilty in Chapter 5, where she was tricked into accidentally killing Nagito Komaeda. Appearance Chiaki has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front. She is often seen wearing a pink cat-like backpack as well. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. Chiaki also wears black thigh highs and white shoes. Personality Chiaki normally has a sleepy disposition, but she concentrates hard when she plays games. She often helps Hajime Hinata during class trials and provides important points. Chiaki can also be stern when she tells people to do things and becomes a lot more lively when discussing games. Chiaki has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during her conversations to think everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleep while stand and forget to breath when she playing games. She is extremely observant and analytical, but lacks knowledge on a variety of ordinary subjects. She usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as “...I think”, or “Maybe...”. Hajime once said that sometimes he wishes that Chiaki would end her positive sentence with a positive note. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Chiaki is not an actual human, and as a result, did not have a life before The Tragedy. Instead, after the tragedy started, she was created as an AI along with Usami to moderate the others on the island. She, along with the basis of the Neo World Program, was created by Chihiro and modified by Alter Ego. This fact is revealed in the last trial, after Monokuma mentioned that both Chiaki and Usami were NPCs/Observers from the Future Foundation. Island Life of Mutual Killing Prologue - Welcome to Dangan''' 'Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Chiaki stayed unusually calm in upheaval, such as when Usami revealed herself and when Monokuma took over the island from Usami and began the Field Trip of Mutual Killing. She did not believe anyone would kill, however. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair In the first chapter, Chiaki was worried about Monokuma inflitrating the party Byakuya Togami arranged, so she stood guard outside the old hotel lodge alongside Monomi in order to keep Monokuma out of it. She encountered Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, who happened to walk by the lodge (though she suspected that Fuyuhiko actually did want to join the party). Because Chiaki was his alibi, knowing he did not enter the lodge, he was exonerated from murder suspicion. Chiaki also played an important role along with Gundham Tanaka, discovering a space under the lodge which the culprit had used as a spot to commit the murder. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In the second chapter, Chiaki attended the girls-only beach party, for which she brought ice cream and some board games to play. Chiaki was excited when Monokuma gave them a new motive, namely ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. She explained to Hajime that she was a fan of the game series. Chiaki as Ultimate Gamer showed her ability to explain and help him finding the game's True Ending by pressing the “Down button five times”, and with this they discovered a disclaimer that the game was actually based on a real-life event. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In the third chapter, to avoid catching Despair Disease, Chiaki along with Sonia Nevermind, Gundham, Kazuichi Soda and Hiyoko Saionji moved to the motel in the third island. Chiaki made a crucial discovery which heavily altered the scene of the crime. The black curtains in the meeting room at the hospital were used by the culprit to make it seem like it was at the live house. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? In the fourth chapter, she and the other investigate the fourth island, riding the roller coaster and finally trapped by Monokuma in the Surprise House. she stopped Hajime from entering the Final Dead Room. With the help of Nagito, Chiaki and Hajime were able to deduce the culprit. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Chiaki was revealed to have been the culprit in the fifth chapter. In an attempt to stop a fire, Chiaki accidentally killed Nagito, due to his efforts to reveal the traitor. Chiaki told Hajime that she was the traitor and he was forced to prove this to everyone. They voted for Chiaki relying on Nagito's luck, and it was revealed that she was the true murderer, even though Komaeda was trying to keep the traitor alive as they were not influenced by despair. Chiaki and Monomi were executed afterwards. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Despite her apparent death, Chiaki was able to appear in Hajime's thoughts during the final chapter's Graduation Session. Chiaki convinced Hajime to keep his head high, defeat AI Junko Enoshima and not to fall in despair. As the Neo World Program shuts down, Chiaki's voice could be heard, saying that she'll never forget anyone, as they will be friends forever. Execution : Main article: Please Insert Coin Alternate Execution 'OX Life or Death Game - '''Trapped on a Sugoroku board, Chiaki was made to move the steps determined by the dices. She managed to avoid a dangerous tile but Monokuma changed all the tiles into Death tiles. Without any choice, Chiaki stepped on an electric tile and was electrocuted from the feet up. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Usami/Monomi Both Chiaki and Usami are AIs and share an almost sister-like relationship. The two are usually together, trying to protect the other students from Monokuma and from despair, as seen in Chapter 1 when the two were outside the beach house during Byakuya's party. When Chiaki was found guilty and revealed as the mole for Future Foundation, the two were executed together. Hajime Hinata The two's bond is especially evident during chapter 4 onwards and in free-time events. In the strawberry house in chapter 4, Chiaki is the only one who stops Hajime from entering the Final Dead Room, saying that he'd lose his way. During the Class Trials, Hajime frequently turned to Chiaki when the case seemed not to be going anywhere. Hajime generally sided with Chiaki during trials, and vice-versa. When Chiaki confessed being the traitor in chapter 5, she relied on Hajime to prove her guilt. Much to the survivors' dismay, the group gave in to Hajime's reasoning and trusted Chiaki, believing that she was the murderer. Chiaki was also seen in Hajime's thoughts in chapter 6, willing him on to not despair. Throughout various free-time events, it's hinted that the two were interested in each other romantically. In Chiaki's 4th free-time event, she fell into Hajime's chest while they were looking through storage boxes. Hajime commented about how fast his heart was racing and how they should meet together another time. In the 5th free-time event, the two of them “frolicked” around the island, with Hajime chasing her. It's later revealed that she wanted to have a “date” and was turning to Hajime for information. At the end of the free-time event Hajime recollects that his partnership with Chiaki wasn't fake, and that if they escaped from the island, he would take Chiaki lots of places. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Tips & Tips 2nd Edition *Power Gauntlet *Nitro Racer *Century Potpourri *Skullhead Mask Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *The supermarket *Assemble from the outer pieces *Happy Happy Joy Joy Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Cheat Code - The time limit doesn't decrease, even if you shoot a statement with the silencer. Effective during the Nonstop Debate. Cannot be combined with Infinity Unlimited Flame. Quotes *“I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres... Nice to meet you.” *“Don't you think there's something that's way more important than whether or not you have a talent?” *“Believe in yourself... If you don't have that... it doesn't matter how many talents you have, you still won't be able to hold your head up high...” *“Hmm, when I'm gaming I tend to forget about sleeping. Sometimes I even forget to breathe.” *“The more I think about it, the more this situation feels like that bizzare action game.” *“Hm, how should I put it? I like it, but gaming is my life. Or maybe life is just a game?” *“It's not a game if you're not having fun. It doesn't mean anything if you just focus on winning or lossing.” *“They're warm when you touch them, you know? That's...a little scary. It's kinda hard to guess what they'll do next...” (''talking about animals) *“If you teach me lots of things, it'll probably be okay...I think.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“Unlike humans...animals don't mind being touched that much. So that might make it easier for me.” *“If you touch a person, something is born from that interraction, right? Repulsion, anticipation, whatever...” *“Obsessing over stuff doesn't solve anything, right? Yep, I should stop thinking and play video games.” *“You know how to properly theorize in order to view things, and you can calmly manage when it’s important... (to Hajime Hinata) *“Apparently...he was pretty manly when he was focusing in front of his laptop.” (talking about her father, Alter Ego creator, Chihiro Fujisaki) *“Unlike me, your arms and chest are really built. You're definitely a boy.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“If you did something that violent so suddenly, it would've been very bad. All the flags in the story would've been lowered, and the affection meter would've drastically decreased.” *“There are a lot of things I still don't understand.” *“For example, I know how babies are made, but I don't really know how to fall in love with someone... That sort of thing.” *“I want to know more about lots of things! Cuz if I do, I'll be able to understand much more...I think.” *“I won't... forget any of you... I'll... never, ever forget... Even after this... I'll always be cheering you on from somewhere... since we'll be friends for eternity.” *“Bye bye guys. It's alright, a brilliant future will always be waiting for you. That's the truth, i'm sure of it. I know it.” *“Don't forget... about me. Even if we leave this place... always...” *“Hey, Nagito... I'm sorry, but can you please stop talking?” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“NO, THAT'S WRONG!” (With Hajime Hinata) *“Because you are the kind of person who would properly build his argument and analyse things. Over here, you are also the calmest when it comes to dealing with things...” (to Hajime Hinata) *“...Don't ever forget about me. Even after you get out of here...” (to Hajime Hinata) Trivia *Nanami (七海) means “Seven Seas” while Chiaki (千秋) means “One Thousand Autumns”. *Chiaki shares her birthday, March 14th, with that of her creator's, Chihiro Fujisaki. **Another similarity between Chiaki and Chihiro is that both of them have kanji numerals in both their given names and last names, with the numerals in their first names both being 千 chi, which means "thousand". **Chiaki's relation to Chihiro is also subtly hinted at through their similar official arts (as shown at the top of their respective pages). The only differences between the two is that Chihiro, being a programmer, is surrounded by computers while Chiaki is surrounded by game consoles, and that Chihiro is seated in a chair while Chiaki seems to be sitting on a floor. *She enjoys any kind of video game, even games falling under the “kusoge” genre (games intentionally designed to be unlikeable), with the exception of dating sims, the only genre she is bad at. *Chiaki's e-Handbook states that she likes games (even crappy games) and dislikes alarm clocks. *Her Blood type is O. *Chiaki is the only character (along with AI Junko and Usami) who dies in the second game. *In one of her free-times, she declared to Hajime that her father is a programmer. The “father” she mentioned is Chihiro Fujisaki. She also refered to Chihiro as her “father” in the fifth chapter's epilogue, where she also mentions Alter Ego as her brother. *In her free-times, Chiaki will talk about or reference other video games, like "Trio The Punch", and "Dead Rising". *In her cottage, the same "Time Travelers" (a game by game company Level-5 written by Chunsoft's writer Jirou Ishii) poster as the one seen in the cinema can be spotted. In the Vita version, this is changed to a poster for "Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode" in both the cinema and her cottage. References Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed